


I Fall to Pieces

by darlinghoots



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I repeat, M/M, Tragedy, it is sad, non happy ending for them, past relationship, this one is sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fall to pieces<br/>Each time I see you again<br/>I fall to pieces<br/>How can I be just your friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics included are from I Fall to Pieces by Patsy Cline. You can listen to the song if you want before you read.  
> And I decided to do something different and not have a so happy ending, so yeah, this is new for me, so we will see how it works out.

_You want me to act like we’ve never kissed_

_You want me to forget, pretend we’ve never met_

_And I’ve tried and I’ve tried but I haven’t yet_

_You walk by, and I fall to pieces_

 

Arthur sat at his desk twirling his pen around as he just stared down at his moleskin notebook, trying not to listen to the conversation that was currently being held between Eames and Ariadne.

 

It was amazing how much pain one little piece of jewelry could bring. How it could tear you up into a million pieces and completely ruin your life.

 

It has been a year since Eames called off their little ‘relationship,’ if you could even call it that. They had been seeing each other for the past five years, on and off and during jobs.

 

Arthur had become so accustomed to what they had. He was perfectly fine with what they did and how it was done. He was content and he was positive that Eames was too. He should have seen the signs that something was wrong, especially during the Fischer job.

 

Eames was different. Arthur couldn’t really put a finger on it, but he was. He did their usual banter and everything, but it just wasn’t the same.

 

He should have known when he went to Eames’ hotel room and Eames had told him that he was too tired to see him. But he ignored it. Arthur guessed that he didn’t want to see that something was wrong.

 

Then it happened.

 

It had been a few months since the Fischer job and he had heard nothing from Eames. Usually Eames had contacted him about once a month for them to meet up in some random place to fuck each other’s brains out. They usually couldn’t last longer than a few months.

 

So Arthur should have definitely figured out that something was wrong.

 

Instead, he accepted Ariadne’s job offer and went to get Eames himself to see if he wanted to join in on the job. Arthur should have really begun to question things whenever he discovered that Eames was actually in London, in an actual home and everything. It was very unlike Eames to be somewhere so permanent but Arthur didn’t question it.

 

Eames was a very different person. Arthur was sure he would have his reasons.

 

But then Arthur went to the house, and _she_ answered. A beautiful woman with a big smile and was as friendly as they could be. She had long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was impossible to hate.

 

And then Eames came up and he was not happy to see him, which was a new feeling. He took Arthur aside and explained everything to him. Her name was Julie and she was the love of his life. He had met her right before the Fischer job and he had never felt anything like it before.

 

Arthur’s heart broke in two. He couldn’t believe it.

 

Eames still agreed to do the job and any other job that came up from now on, but that everything between them was now over.

 

Arthur was mad. And he said some things he probably shouldn’t have said. But how could Eames expect him to just forget everything that went on between them? How could he believe that Eames felt nothing for him anymore?

 

That all just doesn’t disappear overnight.

 

Arthur left angry and picked up the first person who paid him any attention and fucked him into some dirty motel room mattress.

 

He told Ariadne that Eames couldn’t do the job and that he would find another forger to do the job.

 

But of course, for this new job, Ariadne had made the team so she called Eames in without informing Arthur.

 

So now he was stuck listening to the stories of Eames and Julie and glaring at that evil gold ring on Eames’ left hand.

 

Eames glanced over at Arthur and gave him a small smile and Arthur just broke down. How could he act so normal?

 

Arthur stood up and threw his moleskin on the desk and went outside. There was a small alleyway by the warehouse that was usually used for Eames’ smoke breaks.

 

Arthur rested his head against the brick before hitting it with his fists.

 

“I hate you! I fucking hate you!” He cried out, hitting the wall with each word. He felt the tears swelling up in his eyes as he hit the wall harder.

 

He hated Eames for doing this to him. He hated Julie for coming into Eames’ life and messing everything up. He knew it was wrong to feel this way but his mind still didn’t understand this.

 

Eames couldn’t expect Arthur to be okay with all of this. Not after everything they have been though. Arthur couldn’t just forget about everything that they had gone through.

 

The right thing to do, Arthur knew, would to not do any jobs with him. That was what Arthur wanted. He was in the process of doing that. He knew that would be the easiest way in trying to forget about him. But Eames had to fuck everything up, like always.

 

And it was like this every time.

 

Arthur would be alright. He knew that, somewhere deep down, he knew he would be. Eventually.

 

But not now. Arthur would be happy and enjoying his day and then someone would mention him and then he resolved to this, sobbing in an alleyway over someone who never really loved him to begin with.

 

He turned around and slid down the wall so that he was sitting on the cold pavement of the street. He looked down at his fists and saw that they were bleeding.

 

Eames had told him that he would find somebody new, that he would find happiness someday. But Arthur didn’t believe it. He was truly happy with Eames. He had been. Nobody made him feel the way Eames did.

 

What Eames claimed to feel with Julie, that was how Arthur felt about Eames.

 

And as long as Eames was in his life, those feelings were never going away. He would just be completely numb to anyone else. It had been like that before Eames. Eames had taken away that numbness and now that he was gone, it was back.

 

Arthur took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He pulled himself up, straightened out his pants and shirt and slowly made his way back into the building. He needed to bandage up his hands. Although he didn’t know how he was going to explain that to the others.

 

He needed to be strong. He could do it. He could make it through this.

 

But seeing that wedding ring always brought things crashing down, knowing that Eames was happy with someone that isn’t him.

 

Arthur walked back into the warehouse. Ariadne and Eames both looked at him. Eames gave him a sad smile when he noticed his hands and most likely his red eyes. Arthur just smiled and walked passed him.

 

“Are you alright?” Ariadne whispered, moving close to him.

 

“Yeah.”Arthur made his way to the small bathroom and ran his hands under the water, wiping the blood off.

 

Arthur could fake happiness. He could fake moving on for everyone else. Pretend that everything is alright. But he was really just dead inside.

 

And soon that death would consume him until there was nothing left.

 

_You tell me to find someone else to love_

_Someone who’ll love me, too, the way you used to do_

_But each time I go out with someone new_

_You walk by and I fall to pieces_


End file.
